Movie time! Nyotalia FACE
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Alice chose the movie Les Miserables just for Francine! Let's see how she'll cope... Rated T for Fem! France pervyness and Fem! England language. NOTE:This is supposed to be a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Ay people, wake up!"

Francine's voice boomed through the house, immediately awaking the hyper Amelia, who ran into Alice's room, and started jumping on her bed.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

She chanted laughing.

"Whatcha want you mofo?"

Alice groggily grumbled.

Not replying, Amelia sprinted out of the room, letting Alice wake up fully. Marguerite was in the other room waking up at her own pace.

When everyone was downstairs, Francine served her breakfast, cake.

"AW COOL! Cake! Why'd ya make it?"

Amelia asked.

"Because I'm boss."

Francine chimed.

"When did you make it?"

Alice asked, inspecting the food carefully.

"Just now,"

Francine told her.

"Why?"

Alice set a bit of cake against her lip, quickly setting it back down.

"It's too hot to put in my mouth!"

She complained.

"That's what she said."

Francine mumbled grinning.

Alice glared at her unamused, while Amelia began to smile like Francine. Even the usually silent Marguerite tried to stifle a chuckle. Alice forced out a small laugh and a smile, then said.

"I feel like watching a movie today!"

Everybody perked to that.

"AW YEAH! That would be rad!"

Amelia agreed.

"Under one condition,"

Alice added in,

"I get to choose the film."

Francine darkened, while Amelia and Marguerite were still content.

"W-well what would you like to see?"

Francine stuttered, trying to hide her fear.

"Oh you'll see."

Alice smirked.

Everybody was seated on the couch, and Alice pushed play on the remote, and the opening commercials started to play. Francine's eyes began to water, she knew what Alice picked, and she picked this all the time, just to tick her off

"What's wrong Francine?"

Alice asked, evil glinting in her eyes. She chose this move for revenge.

"No-nothing…"

Francine sniffled.

"It's ok mommy."

Marguerite cooed and perched herself in Francine's lap, letting her hold her. Francine accepted this, and glomped the young nation. Alice had chosen Les Miserables, and she knew how much Francine loathed it. The first second of the movie had passed, and Francine was already bawling.

"Momma, what's wrong with Auntie?"

Amelia inquired.

"She probably just got dumped again. People are fragile after that, you know?"

Alice fibbed.

"Yeah mom."

It was at the part where Cozette's mom died, and Francine was sobbing so boisterously, that no one could hear the movie or themselves much less each other.

"Goodness Francine, would you quiet down? You're louder than a tornado siren!"

Francine could not hear Alice, her moping disabled her ears too. When Alice glanced at Francine, a small bit of pity shadowed over her. It was at the point that Francine's face was deep red, tears flooding out of her eyes down her face nonstop with a runny nose. Poor Marguerite was still near her, ears stinging to her mother's blaring, but she still resisted moving.

It was to the part where the war began, and everybody was singing 'Do You Hear the People Sing', and Francine had already wept herself to sleep.

"Auntie, I think this movie hurt mommy's feelings."

Marguerite announced, drifting off to sleep herself.

Thinking Francine had seen enough, Alice ejected the DVD.

"She's been crying for an hour, and she won't wake up."

Marguerite snapped her fingers next to her mother's ear.

"Momma! That movie was saaad!"

Amelia came crying, wrapping her arms around her mom's waist. Alice understood now, what it was like to have the one closest to you dole some.

"Oh it's alright my sweet Amelia, it's just a movie."

Alice comforted as Amelia rubbed her eyes.

"O-ok momma."

She stammered.

Alice turned around and set the back of her hand on Francine's head.

"She's very warm…"

Alice gulped as terror struck Marguerite,

"Oh no! Mommy! Mommy wake up, please!"

She shouted eyes full of fear.

"No, no it'll be alright. We'll take care of her."

Alice sighed.

Francine would probably kiss her for healing her…too many times.

Reluctantly, Alice dragged her sister back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

~Le time skip~

"…Uhn."

Francine whimpered as she tried to pick herself up with aching arms.

"No, don't move,"

Alice seized her.

"Your economy is poor… Again."

Francine was in her bed, which she found weird. At least she wasn't viewing that torture.

"I can't do zat."

Francine objected, being stubborn to her arms, still attempting to heave herself up to a sit.

"Mommy!"

Marguerite laughed, skipping into the room.

Alice ignored her niece and asked her sister,

"Why may that be?"

Francine looked up with a perplexed expression on, now sitting holding Marguerite.

"That's what I-"

"Non, zere is a reason."

Francine said knowingly, cutting off Alice.

"Yeah?"

Alice inquired, arms crossed.

"Ze food, you could use some assistance on your meals."

"My food is perfect, thank you."

Alice scowled.

"Ahon, No Alice, It's terrible. I bet little Marguerite could prepare a better dish zan you 'onestly."

Francine said smiling.

"Yeah mommy, I can't eat auntie's food, it tastes like crap."

Alice ignored Marguerite, and stared, looming at Francine.

"Plus,"

Francine added,

"I keep us all entertained."

She explained, slipping her legs off the bed.

"And,"

She then whispered, getting close to Alice.

"I can do zis."

Francine set her lips on top of Alice's head, and lightly smooched it. Then, she picked up Marguerite and waltzed out the door, winking at Alice, who was blushing deep pink like a sunrise. The family would be nothing without Francine.


End file.
